Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Rufus Barma
Witajcie! Dziś przedstawiam Wam Rufusa. Tutaj zmajdziecie jego profil, tu Q&A, tu i tu szkice, tu dodatek, a tu skany całego 8.5. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil Rufus Barma Wiek:67 lat Wzrost: 176 cm Lubi: być dobrze poinformowanym, szydzić z ludzi, sarkazm Nie lubi: ludzie, którzy nie uprawiają żadnych sportów Mocne punkty: zbieranie informacji Słabe punkty: wściekła Sheryl Jun Mochizuki kładzie akcent na... Prawda: clownie włosy. Kłamstwo: forma, którą chcesz instynktownie skrzywdzić za pomocą igły. Nawet jeśli jest ciągle sarkastyczny, włożył nieco słodyczy (głupoty?) w swoją relację z Sheryl. Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! of mine, strona 100 w skanach Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! Mniam, kulka! We wszystkich formach jakie przybrał książę Barma, zdecydowanie moją ulubioną jest ta okrąglutka! Czuję, że odziedziczył wszystkie złe strony, jakich nie udało mi się umieścić w charakterze Reima. tom 7, rozdział 29, strona 24 Jestem pewna, że wielu moich czytelników przyglądało się z zaskoczeniem człowiekowi-klusce, który pojawił się tylko przez chwilę! Q&A Powiedz nam: Rufus! Q: Czy możesz odpowiedzieć nam dzisiaj na kilka pytań bez żadnej rekompensaty? A: Cóż, nie pomaga mi to. Dam wam specjalne pozwolenie. Q: Czego najbardziej chciałbyś się dowiedzieć? A: Jeśli może się to tyczyć czegokolwiek, co by się stało, gdybym był ze swoją miłością...? Q: Jakie słowo opisuje Sheryl, kiedy używa swojego harisena? A: "Fu"! Oczywiście "fu" jak "furiatka"! Nigdy nie ufam jej uczuciom! Q: Ile, mniej więcej, miłosnych listów wysłałeś do Sheryl? A: Z pewnością więcej niż 100... Q: Czy twoje clownie włosy są twoim najbardziej rozpoznawalnym atutem? A: Zamknij się, to irytujące... Q: Um... Czy kiedy się urodziłeś, miałeś już clownie włosy? A: Powiedziałem ci, żebyś się zamknęła, nie słyszałaś? Q: Jakie są twoje odczucia, kiedy słyszysz, że okrągły książę Barma ma bardziej wyróżniający się głos niż ty? A: Usnęłaś idiotko? Takie rzeczy sprawiają, że lepiej mnie oceniają. Q: Książę, kto jest osobą, której nie możesz ścierpieć? A: Ten dzieciak od Vessaliusów. Jest taki nudny. Q: Z determinacją Sheryl, możesz nam powiedzieć ile ona ma zmarszczek? A: ...Chcesz żebym tu umarł? Q: Jeśli jedno twoje życzenie mogło się spełnić, jak by brzmiało? A: Było by miło gdybym był... wyższy. Szkice cz. 1 Prosto z szafki ♪ Szkice Jun Mochizuki Laugh X Rough Rufus Na górze po lewej: (sługa księżnej) Szkice zaraz pod nagłówkiem: Próbowałam dodać mu nieco egzotyki. Ciężko jest mu się zgrać z otoczeniem! Jego syn jest wszędzie. Wygląda orientalnie? W dymkach: "Tak tato.""Tak tato.""Tak tato.""Tato!" Szkic z trzymającym się za głowę Rufusem: Rufus: Ja... Myliłem się w swoich przypuszczeniach! Szkic z bukietem kwiatów: Rufus: Sheryl... Ja... Szkic z krótkimi włosami: Rufus z krótkimi włosami. Szkic w prawym dolnym rogu: Rufus: Co za horror! Wyglądasz jak kupa śmieci! Szkice cz. 2 W prostokącie i opisy: Rufus Barma Rufus: Od łacińskiego "russus" czyli "czerwony". Barma: Podobnie jak inni książęta mające długie nazwiska, żałuje, że są one dwu lub trzy sylabowe. Łatwe do zapamiętania bo rymuje się do "karma". "Barma" i "Rufus" są nazwami ze świata Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz. Oryginalnie książę miał mieć w nazwisku nazwę kraju swojego pochodzenia (ale ciężko się ją wymawiało). Tekst po prawej: Chciałam, żeby wyglądał na starszego, ale pomyliłam się z obliczeniami! Ma to pozostać między nami! W ramce pod spodem: Dlaczego książę Barma chodzi na obcasach? W przeszłości, Sheryl zauważyła, że Rufus nie był zbyt wysoki, co go mocno zdenerwowało. Nie jest mały, ale w porównaniu do swoich krewnych (Yura, Reim) jest nieco poniżej średniej. W rezultacie, zawsze zakłada obcasy w obecności Sheryl (chociaż ona już zdążyła zapomnieć o poruszeniu tej kwestii). Preferuje noszenie luźnych ubrań. Rufus: Co? Podpis obok szkicu: Dom W domu zakłada płaskie buty. W ramce: Ludzie często pytają mnie o szczegółowe szkice tej postaci. Żabot na jego płaszczu. Herb jego rodziny wygląda jak pióro. Gdzieś tam na pewno ukrywa wachlarz. Tekst w prawym dolnym rogu: Dla mojego kierownika redakcji, "Rufus Barma ma wygląd bardziej przypominający Chińczyka z Azji Środkowej". Ogromny temperament, ma wszystko czego zapragnie. Krewni z czterech rodów książęcych mają przez jego wygląd inne zdanie, ale w rzeczywistości robi to wszystko by utrzymać swoją prawdziwą tożsamość w tajemnicy. Dla podwładnych z Pandory, Rufus jest "człowiekiem popychającym wózek inwalidzki", co zmieniło się w rozdziale 72... Scenka: Rufus: Jack Vessalius nie jest bohaterem! Podwładni: Ten popychacz majaczy! To był moment! Podpis pod tym: Oto co mieli do powiedzenia... ---- Parodia Hearts Po długich obchodach Nowego Roku, nasi bohaterowie powrócili w starej wersji Parodii Hearts! Alice: Najwyraźniej nadszedł czas podsumowania... Oz: Ochroniłem Alice przed pazurami Kota z Cheshire... Gil: Przygody we wspomnieniach Alice... Zainterweniował kawałek duszy Jacka Vessalliusa... Jack: Uwielbiam mandarynki... Gil: By ratować Oza i jego przyjaciół musieli powrócić do starych wydarzeń! Podczas gdy Kot walczył z Breakiem w lustrze... Oz: Zgubiłem się we wspomnieniach Alice, sprzed 100 lat. <= To Oz! Oz: I tam odkryłem ciało Alice w kałuży krwi! Co zrobi Oz po ujrzeniu strasznej przeszłości Alice? Jack: Za dobre! Dodatek Na pasku po lewej: Ona publikuje mange Kageroi - Historia Yukimura Sanada, słynnego samuraja w magazynie Gangan Online. Tomy 1-5 dostępne w Japonii. ••••• Shuku Asaoka Małe cudy Jun Kolumna po prawej: Instrukcje do ramek MochiJun: Shuku! Podaj mi zdegradowany piasek! Shuku: Tak... Już podaję! MochiJun: Shuku, podaj mi jasnoróżową lub niebieską jak niebo ramkę! Shuku: Już... Co? Przecież manga jest czarno-biała... Niebieska? Różowa? W ramce: To tonalne niuanse Yama: Możemy sobie pozwolić na 10 do 20% kolorowych pisaków! Shuku: Rozumiem... Cześć... Lewa kolumna: Zdjęcia Kanazawa: Jestem Kanazawa, zajmuję się robieniem zdjęć, chcecie kilka? Robię np. zamki. Rysuje średniowieczne historie. MochiJun: O tak! Jeśli masz szansę chciałabym wiele frazersów o zamku Kanazawa, w szczególności o skrzydła Yagura! Kilka godzin później. MochiJun: Przynoisłam zdjęcia! Wzięłam ci też kilka broszur... Shuku: 500 zdjęć?! Dzięki wielkie! MochiJun: Każdy tworzy mange, bez wyjątku! I w ten sposób musiałam pobiec do zamku, żeby wziąć jakieś banały... Shuku: Masz moje uznanie! ---- W przyszłym tygodniu mam zamiar przygotować Oskara. Wielkie dzięki wszystkim, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach